Butterfly Effect
by Eirenei
Summary: AU-verse: One decision turns the wheels of fate in a different direction. A swap of identities causes waves that will change the past, present and future...
1. Chapter 1

_BUTTERFLY EFFECT_

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _Naruto_ – their respective owners do.

_**Summary:**_ One decision turns the wheels of fate in a different direction. A swap of identities causes waves that will changethe past, present and future.

_**Shout Out:**_ My dear, beloved followers – ahem, readers. I am sorry that I vanished among the waves of the Real Life, but alas, it couldn't be helped. I had to plant trees and potatoes and green beans – shut up, I am not on Kakashi monologue. Scout's honor. No, I am_ not_ having my fingers crossed behind my back. /_Twitches./_ This little tidbit of a story should have seen the light of internet many days ago – half a year previously, but other plotdragons smashed this one into the ground until now. I resurrected it, so rejoice. All my other projects are put on hold temporarily, although I did begin the next chapters for _**Among The Hawks And Doves **_and _**Fire And Ice.**_ I don't know when the chapters will be out though. Thank you _**Moon Howling Banshee,**_ for your editing the story. You rock! Oh, and a Happy Easter to y'all.

_**Warnings:**_ _**AU-verse**_ – yes, I practically bashed the entire Naruto timeline into the smithereens, and gave our lovable scar head some more trouble to deal with. Meaning this is _**Harry (Ren)/Izuna/Madara/Tobirama/Hashirama**__. /eyes the latest plotdragon dryly/._ Yes, you read right. It's _**SLASH,**_ so you were warned. And oh yeah, the characters may be a little mite bit out of character.

* * *

_**1) Unremarkable**_

The woman was rather unremarkable. Black hair, dark grey, almost black eyes, and a slender, petite body. She was no outstanding warrior, nor was she a remarkable beauty. She moved with a learned grace, more like a shadow than a person. Yet… she held the attention of the four most powerful Shinobi in Hi no Kuni.

Her name was… Uzumaki Mito.

* * *

_**2) Duplication**_

Slender eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. The day had been a trying one, what with the hectic preparation to host boththe Senju and Uchiha delegations. And as the heiress of the Uzumaki family, she had of course been pressed to oversee the proceedings. She snorted inelegantly. Ordinary mortals thought that being a clan's heiress meant lying about and doing nothing. Ha. Nothing so simple. And she was rather peeved that she had to play host – more like babysitter– to the four men. Granted, they were war heroes and powerhouses in their own rights, but to her, they were mannerless brats who wanted their toys, and they wanted them _NOW:_ or else… there would be _blood._

Unremarkable features melted away into another set of lines and curves – the change was subtle, but still there. When the eyes opened again, they were bright, stunning green emerald ones.

"Uzumaki Mito Saya…" the person groaned out as he freed his hair from the tight buns, "You _so _owe me for this." The voice of the speaker was a smooth, mellow tenor with a hint of a rasp - a voice that undoubtedly belonged to a young man.

The man looked at the sky, dotted with tiny stars. By now, the real Mito should have been far enough away for any pursuers to give up on tracking her.

The foolish girl had fallen in love, and not wanting to miss her rendezvous with her beau, she had conned Ren to cosplay as her while she sneaked out.

Once again, the green – eyed teen cursed his weakness for Mito's puppy dog eyes.

* * *

_**3) Roar**_

Madara was bored. The negotiations hadn't even begun, and tension was already in the air. So… He began a new bout of Senju baiting –

"SIT DOWN, ALL OF YOU! OR, SO HELP ME_ KAMI,_ I WILL PUT ENOUGH SUPPRESSION SEALS ON YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR A _MONTH!_" A woman's voice boomed out over their heads, making them freeze at the suppressed fury in it. Four pairs of wide eyes turned to the irate girl. Finally, Tobirama summed up the situation in one word.

"Yikes."

Madara blinked. The negotiations just became a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

_**4) Intrigued**_

They found out that the… spirited girl was Uzumaki Mito, the seals prodigy and heiress of the Uzumaki clan. She wasn't particularly beautiful – and her character left much to be desired, but to be brave – or suicidal– enough to yell at the leaders of the Uchiha and Senju clans… it intrigued them.

* * *

_**5) Confused**_

Izuna was puzzled. The spitfire had apparently changed to a mild –mannered, easily overlooked wallflower that lurked in the shadows. She was graceful and polite, while the last time he had seen her, she was a little awkward and a whole lot more opinionated.

* * *

_**6) Meeting**_

Dark eyes narrowed as she contemplated the placement of the particular set of runes. She was so deeply in thought that she didn't notice Hashirama until she literally bumped into the man.

* * *

_**7) Fifth**_

Strangely, the negotiations unexpectedly included a fifth party - one Uzumaki Mito, and even stranger, it was at the request of both the Uchiha and Senju leaders.

* * *

_**8) Found**_

Red eyes stared at the petite woman. "That isn't you." The great tailed beast rumbled out, making the dark-haired girl blink. "You're right." She agreed easily. A red snout nudged at her gently, prompting her to pet him and making her laugh in delight, making the fox purr with satisfaction.

* * *

_**9) Stupid.**_

"Are you fucking _stupid?"_ Mito demanded, staring at the taken–aback Hashirama. "Bijuu are _NOT _play toys to be given away on a whim!"

In the end, they consulted the Bijuu themselves, and surprisingly enough, all of them decided to stay in Hi no Kuni.

* * *

_**10) Self-defense**_

Ren casually blocked a strike from some no-name Uchiha before switching the stance and crashing the end of his bo-staff into the attacker's stubborn skull, knocking the attacker unconscious.

* * *

_**11) Power**_

Madara was curious. Those symbols were unlike any other he had seen –awkward and jagged, but even he felt the power which they contained.

* * *

_**12) Eyes**_

Mito's eyes were the most expressive part of her, Tobirama concluded. So it baffled them that on some days, they were flat… like polished Go stones.

* * *

_**13) Refreshing**_

It was refreshing to talk with someone that neither feared nor worshipped him, Hashirama mused thoughtfully. Even if the girl in question lacked beauty, her spirit more than made up for this minuscule flaw.

* * *

_**14) Courting**_

"Don't you _understand?_" Mito demanded of Ren, her dark eyes flashing with aggravation. "They are trying to court you!" Green eyes rolled heavenward. "Key word: _Trying._" Then, the man spluttered. _"What!"_

* * *

_**15) Dispose**_

Some days, Ren mused, just weren't good enough to get out of bed. Especially if he had to dispose of a pervert named Tobirama before he even had a breakfast.

* * *

_**16) Courting**_

Uzumaki Taro coughed in surprise. "You want to _court _my granddaughter?" He asked incredulously.

All four young men nodded firmly.

* * *

_**17) Refusal**_

It was funny in a sense, watchingthe Uchiha brothers trying to out–court the Senju siblings. It didn't help that Mito absolutely _refused_ to cooperate with their offers.

* * *

_**18) Revelation**_

The fight had shattered the green crystal, making 'Mito' change back into 'Ren', much to Madara's and Hashirama's surprise.

* * *

_**19) Reeling**_

Reeling. That was what their feelings were doing. Izuna was safe, thanks to 'Mito's' timely intervention, but 'her' appearance opened a whole new can of worms, so to speak.

* * *

_**20) Spark**_

They stared at the 'real' Mito as the girl defended her best friend. No matter what, they couldn't see the spark the false 'Mito' had in the girl that stood in front of them.

* * *

_**21) Greeting**_

The first thing Ren saw when he came back to the consciousness chilled him to his very bones. The four leaders were staring at him, before Madara spoke. "We need to talk." The Uchiha clan leader ground out.

* * *

_**22) Tail-ends**_

Green eyes stared at the Senju leaders. "Didn't we agree for you all to leave me alone?" he asked dryly, making Hashirama duck his head in embarrassment, while Tobirama chuckled with nervousness. "Well, you see…"

* * *

_**23) Bush-sitting**_

"The stars are bright tonight." Ren muttered out. "And really, just who do you think you are fooling with your bush-sitting?" he looked at Izuna's sheepish face for a moment, before he turned his attention back to the sky.

* * *

_**24) Conundrum**_

The Uzumaki clan was in a quite a conundrum now, what with Mito being already married, while officially, she was being courted by the four leaders of the Uchiha and Senju clans.

* * *

_**25) Cookies**_

Hashirama closed his eyes tiredly. "Bad day?" A familiar voice asked him. He nodded wearily. "Yeah." She made a sympathetic noise. "Ren told me to give you this," Mito's voice was quiet, as she passed to him a small satchel. "Oh, and he says to take your medicine beforeyou sleep." Grunting, Hashirama accepted the gift, his mouth quirking a little at the scent of ginger cookies. "Thank you."

* * *

_**26) Housewife**_

Really, Madara pondered, Ren was more of a housewife than a warrior. His cooking was by far superior than that of those – he shuddered – fan girls of his. The only fault of his was that Ren was a male, but even that began to fade into obscurity in light of Ren's sheer force of personality.

* * *

_**27) Insistent**_

Gracelessly, he stumbled away from the duo, his green eyes wide with horrified disbelief. To think that both Izuna and Tobirama would accost him for the sole purpose of … _deepening _their intimate relations was just too much for Ren to comprehend.

* * *

_**28) Assets**_

He never thought to look ata male body as something … sexual. However, he couldn't help but be curious of Ren's … assets.

* * *

_**29) Intruder**_

Soon, it was a usual sight to see Ren either amongthe Uchihas or Senju. Even if the two clans were wary of the intruder at first, they soon got used to his presence until they couldn't imagine their lives without that strange Uzumaki in it.

* * *

_**30) Pool**_

Funnily enough, both clans had a betting pool on who would snag Ren first. Of course, Ren knew nothing about them, nor did his four suitors. None of the bettors wanted to incur their wrath, after all.

* * *

**_31) Genocide_**

The good times didn't last long; Iwa and Kumo attacked, almost wiping the entire Uzumaki clan out of existence. The Uchihas and Senju also suffered losses, but not to the extent the Uzumaki had.

* * *

**_32) Leader_**

As Mito was too shaken up to take the leadership of the remaining Uzumaki clan, the survivors elected Ren as the Acting Head in her stead. When he was told of the council's decision, the witnesses saw Ren's face age by at least ten years.

* * *

**_33) Warrior_**

When they saw him on the battlefield, the two clan leaders were understandably concerned. However, their concern changed into amazement at the green-eyed man's fighting skills.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

_BUTTERFLY EFFECT 2_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own harry Potter or Naruto – their characters belong to their respective owners. However, I do own this little story.

**_Shout Out:_** Right, this is the second part of this particular story, and with that, Butterfly Effect is officially finished. I deliberated whether or not to change it from the previous format into one similar to **_Kobayashi Maru,_** but I decided to leave it as it is, with some minor changes. For a month or two don't expect a peep out from me, because Real Life calls – however, I promise to update other stories when I will be able to. They are in no way shape or form abandoned, just on a hiatus. _**Fire and Ice**_ is in the works, as for others, I will see what I can do. Happy reading!

**_Warnings:_**_**AU-verse, Slash**_ with Harry and his puppy pile of troubles – i.e. Madara, Izuna and Hashirama and Tobirama. Happy now? Yes? Good, proceed with reading.

* * *

_**1) Protected**_

Ren in his battle robes was an intimidating sight. It galled everyone that he refused to wear armor; that was until some fool's kunai harmlessly slid off the leathery black garment with nary a scratch on the cloth.

* * *

_**2) Together**_

It was decided that for increased safety, all three clans would live in one compound. There were surprisingly few outcries, but in the war, nobody could afford to be picky.

* * *

_**3) Aftermath**_

More often than not, the four of them returned slick with their enemy's blood and smelling of charred corpses, lightning**,** stale sweat and dirt. Ren always awaited them**,** saying nothing but welcoming them back in the shape of hot bath, warm meal and clean bandages along with a soft futon.

And for that, they were grateful.

* * *

_**4) Healer**_

Luckily, Ren was able to heal Izuna from the poison. That didn't save the young Uchiha from a few sharp words on the account of his traipsing over the battlefield.

* * *

_**5) Scared**_

When Madara returned, carrying the heavily wounded Hashirama on his back, Ren's world was momentarily tilted on its axis.

* * *

_**6) Stuck**_

Even if Ren tried to persuade Mito to take the position of clan head back, the girl refused, citing her marriage as a reason.

Ren, on the other side, knew the real reason... she just didn't want to be stuck with the amount papers and bureaucracy involved...

* * *

**_7) Retribution_**

Mito cried as she told how her '_lover'_ exploited her – now she was pregnant, without a husband and devastated. Ren shushed her, slowly calming her down, until she fell asleep. Nobody was surprised when he vanished for three days, and everybody knew better than ask what happened to the perpetrator.

* * *

**_8) Hybrid_**

With Ren's help and Hashirama's offering to be a surrogate father, Mito's honor was saved, although only the six of them knew that Mito's child would be an Uzumaki-Senju hybrid.

* * *

_**9) Rascal**_

Mito's birth passed without complications. She got a baby girl she named Tsunade. The little Uzumaki-Senju hybrid was already proving to be a handful, bawling her little lungs out.

* * *

_**10) Daddy**_

Brown eyes stared at his... daughter? ... rather helplessly. In just a few moments, the thunderstruck dark-haired Senju became a daddy to a wailing little girl.

* * *

_**11) Fascination**_

Ren had to chuckle at the little girl's fascination with Madara's hair. The erstwhile leader of the Uchihas stoically bore with the toddler's happy little drool-fest on a chunk of his sable hair, although he made Ren swear to be quiet about the incident. Sadly, there were other witnesses to his undignified position; and to make the matters worse, they were Senju clan members –and kids at that...

* * *

_**12) Dilemma**_

They... won. They were... safe. At least for a little while. However, now they found themselves in front of another dilemma... What next?

* * *

_**13) Bet**_

At first, it was spoken as a joke. Actually, Ren lost a bet to Fumio Uchiha – the bastard - and had to wear female clothes. Someone then blabbed about what a shame it was that Ren wasn't a female – he could marry a clan leader and presto, Instant Happily Ever After.

However, it seemed that some people took the suggestion for real – and began to petition for an USU– Uchiha-Senju-Uzumaki– union. Surprisingly, and much to Ren's chagrin, there was a majority that supported the motion – and it didn't help that most of them were female members, led by Uzumaki Mito. Nope, not at all.

* * *

_**14) Byakugan**_

It ceased to be amusing when Hyuuga Horoshi used his Byakugan to peek on Ren. Both Madara and Hashirama punished the arrogant fool harshly, but that didn't detract the idiot from wooing Ren any less.

* * *

_**15) Funny**_

It was kind of funny, Ren supposed. On Mito's insistence he lived with Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara and Izuna skulking around for meals. It was like some kind of dysfunctional family; the only thing missing, was kisses and rings.

* * *

_**16) Troublesome**_

Sheepishly, Akane introduced them to her fiance, one Nara Shikato. To make the case even more troublesome, Shikato was the head of the Nara clan. Madara and Izuna were incensed, as Akane was their favourite cousin.

Ren sweat dropped.

Although it was funny hearing both of the leaders death threats, while Shikato held both of them in his _Kagemane no Jutsu._ If nothing else, the Uchiha clan leaders were certainly inventive with torture techniques, which Shikato was attentively writing down on a scroll he pulled from Kami knows where.

* * *

_**17) Trapped**_

When Ren found himself in a room with the four of them with no way out he cursed Mito for being a sealing genius and Uchiha Akane for helping her – he had no other option but to concede to their wishes.

Although he had to admit with a blush on his face, the rewards were not so bad either.

Izuna couldn't help but beam at his fiancé.

It took some pretty steaming convincing for the stubborn Uzumaki clan head to agree to the betrothal, but they managed. And Izuna couldn't be happier – even if he swore he would get Akane back for the stunt.

_**18) Smitten**_

Tobirama was well over the moon with the resolved matter. Even if he had to share Ren with the Uchihas, the deal was still better than mostof the ones he had expected to seal. At least Ren was tolerable. And he liked his jokes. And he was sexy. And funny. And he cared for Tobirama... Yup, the younger Senju was smitten.

* * *

_**19) Content**_

Lately, Hashirama walked around with a content little smile on his face. He wasn't high-strung anymore - it was as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. And whenever he looked at Ren, his face wore the dopey expression of one who was head-over-heels in love. Not that it saved him from Mito's good-natured ribbing.

* * *

_**20) Calmer**_

Madara seemed...Calmer. more peaceful, at any rate. Or, if they dared to comment, more human. Even if he did piss Ren off with his _'Hn'_ quip a little more than before.

* * *

_**21) Stoic**_

Ren was... Ren. He stoically bore the fuss, Mito's needling for details – the poor girl was deprived**,** what with her being pregnant again and all – dealt with Uzumaki clan matters and still found time to play with Tsunade, Hashirama's little bundle of joy.

* * *

_**22) Guard**_

It was a little known fact that the Bijuu were lurking around the Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha compound. The intruders, who accidentally stepped on the Nibi's tail, regretted their malevolent intentions bitterly as the furious cat demon became as tall as a warhorse and off-handedly revived wild animals, be they as small as squirrels or as big as bears.

However, the compound earned none to flattering nickname Graveyard.

The Nibi was pretty proud of it, even if none of others agreed with the flattering name for her territory.

* * *

_**23) Anti-pervert**_

The Yamanaka clan was – believe it or not – an accident. It involved sake, the Inuzuka, the Hyuuga and a stupid dare. Rest assured, that was the beginning of the infamous anti-pervert movement of the kunoichi side of Konoha which included the later-on terrifying Konoha's secret technique: _Ass Poke. _

* * *

_**24) Trouble**_

However, all was not well on the home front – it seemed that a civilian girl which Madara had saved from bandits, one Haruno Hisana, was smitten by the Uchiha clan leader and demanded that he marry her.

* * *

_**25) Fangirl**_

Ren eyed the seething pink-haired woman flatly.

"Leave my Madara-kun alone or else.." the girl growled out, leaking a small killing intent at the unimpressed green eyed man.

* * *

_**26) Witnesses**_

Both Senju and Uchiha clan members were witnesses of the pink haired banshee badmouthing and threatening Ren-sama – and if it weren't for Ren signaling them to stand down, the Haruno bitch would have been a goner.

* * *

_**27) Different**_

Insulting Mito wasn't the cleverest move. Ren stood in front of the girl, prepare to act at the hint of the first attack. The strange thing was, he didn't use any Justus.

* * *

_**28) Amazed**_

Hashirama knew that Ren's … strange… runes, as he called them, were powerful, but the sheer versatility and strange, hypnotic quality of the scribbles never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

_**29) Winner**_

Ren didn't use any Taijutsu, Kenjutsu or Fuuinjutsu. Yet, with just a few glyphs, he subdued the strongest contender of the Haruno's as if the man were an insolent child.

* * *

_**30) Catnip**_

After the small bout with Haruno's champion, Ren was grabbed by both Madara and Izuna, both their eyes strangely bright as he was being whisked away in a hasty Shunshin.

"Madara, wha – " Ren managed to get out, before yelping as Izuna discreetly squeezed his ass.

"You. Us. _Alone_." Madara ground out before he attacked Ren's neck.

Ren sighed. Apparently that display of power was to Uchihas like catnip was to cats.

* * *

_**31) Emasculated**_

When the fox found about the dilemma, he fairly roared out with laughter. "Oh, Inari-sama, you mortals are just too amusing," the blasted fox managed to wheeze out, red eyes twinkling with mirth. "Well, in that case…"

Suffice to say, Ren was less than amused to be practically emasculated and it didn't help that he had to endure the horrors of Auntie Flow.

Hashirama, however, got a hard lesson out of this particular episode.

Next time he was tempted to use trans-gender seals, he would use them on a less… homicidal person than his fiancée.

Much to the Uchiha's sibling's glee and his horror, he was kicked into the doghouse for a month.

* * *

_**32) Hermaphrodite**_

It was… weird. He had to learn how to control the transformation, with Kyuubi gleefully pointing out the faults, much to his chagrin. He was allowed to bathe with women, which was a cause of jealously for the male half and he also bathed with men, much to women's envy and amusement.

Lucky him… Not.

* * *

_**33) Nuptials**_

The wedding night was.. special. At first, Ren was shy about his… changed body, but with repeated assurances from all four of his husbands, he allowed himself to be disrobed. Needless to say, the night was full of moans, groans, sweat and pleasure.

* * *

_**34) Sickness**_

Nine months. The fucking fox was a sadist. Ren paled as another wave of nausea hit him.

Being pregnant was a bitch.

* * *

_**35) Bitch**_

When Inuzuka Taro tried to hit on Ren, he thought he would get lucky and have the pretty bitch as his in no time. Those gorgeous green eyes, slender body and distended stomach….

Both Hashirama and Izuna prepared to teach the fool a lesson, but they were already too late. Ren had kicked the bastard to kingdom come, him being a bitch notwithstanding.

Good side: the man learned his lesson.

Bad side: the Inuzukas joined their happy and not so little family.

* * *

_**36) Angel**_

A small boy cringed, expecting a painful death to befall him, but instead of that, he heard the clear ring of a kunai against the blade. Opening his eyes, he watched with disbelief as a slender woman in a deep turquoise kimono with a dark saffron obi, her hair being bound in a half-ponytail, gracefully stopped his would-be killer.

When the woman turned around, the boy gasped with surprise. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, and she was…. Pregnant. Heavily so.

"You alright?" she asked him, concerned, her viridian eyes warm.

Little Danzo could only nod, his gaze still transfixed on his personal angel.

* * *

**37) Ethereal**

They watched him as he moved with grace that was simply unheard of. Ren may have complained about his waddling around, but he didn't waddle, but glide, making him seem ethereal.

* * *

_**38) Famous**_

He didn't expect to meet them. Danzo almost fell over when the two men swept down in front of the woman, their expressions murderous.

The woman, however, was as calm asa cucumber.

Tobirama and Izuna were _NOT _amused at their wayward wife's antics.

Danzo really fell over not.

His savior, his angel…. Was Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha Ren!

* * *

_**39) Educating**_

The birth was…_educating_. Ren gained healthy respect of women, especially Healer Mitarashi Aiko, almost crushed Tobirama's hand and gave the newly appointed IT squad a heck load of good ideas to test… also the poor bastards – soon to be daddies – learned that a usually calm and mellow man could be quite foul mouthed when the situation called for it.

Nevertheless, they got twin baby boys.

* * *

_**40) Future**_

"_Naruto!_ What did I tell you about pranking unsuspecting civilians?" Umino Iruka was at his wits ends with Konoha's number one troublemaker.

Blue eyes looked at him, all wide and shiny and… _Gah!_

"But Iruka Sensei! It wasn't me this time, I swear!" The blonde boy protested, pouting.

"Right," Iruka agreed dryly. "However, I seem to recall that this particular prank came from one particular book…."

_The __Marauder's Manual_ was a curse for Konoha's teachers and the Holy Bible for aspiring pranksters.

Fun fact: the infamous book was in the ownership of the Uzumaki Clan, thus making abundantly clear the identity of the perpetrator of the _Blue Skin for a Day_ prank.

While Iruka dragged off the protesting Naruto to the Yondaime Hokage to deal with his errant progeny, dark eyes glinted mischievously.

"Hell yeah." Pale hands quickly stuffed said manual back into the scroll. A small poof later, the incriminating evidence was safely stored in the small pouch.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked happily.

It was not a good idea to prank the Uchihas, because they just might prank you back… twice over.

Grandpa Ren would be _so _proud.

Humming to himself happily, Sasuke headed back to the Graveyard, already planning how to prank Senju Hao.

'Sides, Hao deserved it – his meanie of a cousin had hidden a cockroach in Sasuke's tomato sandwich and since then, Sasuke was increasingly paranoid about tomato sandwiches. Such sacrilege of tomatoes was unforgivable!

And the battle for the title of Prank King of Konoha was so on.

The afternoon sun glinted off the five statues in front of the school; five men, clothed in old styled armor – two with long hair; one with shaggy hair and the Sharingan in his eyes, another with long, sleek hair falling down his back, while the other three had shorter hair; and two of statues had Sharingan, while the other three didn't. One of them had a steel plate on his head, and the other had a high ponytail and a smile as he pointed something to his companions.

The plaque under the sculpture was simple.

The rays glinted off of the golden kanji, making it gleam in the sun.

"_The Protectors."_

_/The End/  
_


	3. WARNING! PETITION AHOY!

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not. **_What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience. **_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_ right_ _/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,_** I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge you, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

Eirenei.

* * *

To my readers

I apologize for the lack of chapter, but as you see there, I joined the movement for keeping the M-rated stories on the site. I joined it because my stories are precious to me, and also because I am a long-standing visitor and dweller on this site. I began to write because of the stories on this site, because the writers here inspired me, even if their stories were more or less T and M, or even MA rated, while technically, they were T or M. My stories can also rate M, because it is long, hard and bloody road - real life is not all sunshine and daisies, and who says fanfiction should mimic Teletubbies in any way, shape or form? No offense to Teletubbies worshippers. _/clears throat/_

_Ahem_. I am sure you enjoy my stories, and with my little petition, I don't know whether or not I will keep my account here, on account that I joined the petition movement, but rest assured, I will continue to post the stories – you will find them on AO3 from November on, and I will see what I can do about posting to other sites. Anyone who is interested in following me, send me a PM and I will try to answer regarding to where and when I will move the stories.

**_I would really like to stay here and share my stories with you, but for that,___**** I **need your help. Please join the petition - copy the letter tell your friends and post it on your account here or write to the Moderators yoursleves – any help and any vote in the favor of M and MA stories remaining on this site would be a welcome one. So get your paws into the ink and step your signature, if you would _/dryly/_. No need to kill plotdragons, even if they can be a pretty annoying bunch.

Thank you for your time and understanding,

Eirenei

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei


End file.
